My True Feels
by Trafalgar Hanten Kokoro
Summary: Law sungguh mencintai Luffy. Tapi, bukannya dia hanya sekedar kakak baginya? Law takkan munafik ia ingin lebih. ( Really bad summary ) Shonen-Ai, my first fict, don't like don't give a shit.
1. Chapter 1

**MY TRUE FEELS**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, (maybe) typos, hasil pikiran nista author, Shonen-Ai, dll.**

 **Don't like don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **CKLEK!**

"Cih, sial! Ini sudah terlalu larut".

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law** mengunci ruang kerjanya dan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat. Seharusnya, dia tak pulang selarut ini, 'apa yah yang 'dia' lakukan dirumah sendirian jika aku pulang selarut ini?'. Begitu mungkin pikirnya. Ia khawatir padanya, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan jika meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemennya.

"Eh! Law, sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali? Khawatir padanya lagi ya? Shu ro ro ro". Ujar rekan kerjanya, **Caesar Clown** dengan asistennya, **Monet** berlari menyusul Caesar sambil membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Huft, aku sedang tak ada urusan denganmu, Caesar. Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru".

"Ya ampun Law-kun, usianya 19 tahun dan kau masih menganggapnya seperti bocah balita". Ujar Monet dengan senyum simpul.

"Ya memang, walaupun begitu dia ceroboh dan tumpul jadi tak salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya". Jawab Law seadanya sambil melangkah cepat meninggalkan keduanya.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Law! Aku titip salam untuknya! Shu ro ro ro". Jawab Caesar dengan tertawanya yang khas. Diikuti dengan anggukan pelan dari Law.

.

.

.

'Tak ada suara berisik, lampunya juga mati… Sedang apa dia didalam?'. Tanpa basa-basi Law membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk dengan buru-buru.

'Gelap'. Belum sampai ia menekan tombol saklar lampu didekat pintu, seseorang menabraknya dan memeluknya.

"Torao!".

"Ah, Luffy-ya?". Ditekannya tombol saklar lampu dan memang benar itu dia, **Monkey D. Luffy** yang sedang memeluknya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu! Apa sih yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit? Banyak orang yang ingin dibedah ya?".

"Banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan disana hari ini, kenapa kau matikan lampu?".

"Shishishi, tadinya aku mau mengagetkanmu tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil ya?".

"Baka, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu". Ujar Law sambil membuka sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa itu! Daging, daging, daging! Yey!". Teriak Luffy girang.

"Aku mampir sebentar ke restaurant dan membelinya, aku tau kau belum makan, apalagi kau tak bisa memasak".

"Makasih! Ayo Torao! Kita makan bersama". Ujar Luffy girang sambil menarik tangan Law menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan apartemennya tidak sepi dan suram seperti sebelumnya sejak kedatangan bocah kelewatan aktif ini. Hari-hari Law dilewati dengan senyuman. Yah, walaupun pertama kali ia sama sekali tak menyukainya karena ke-hiper aktifannya, suara ributnya dan oh! Jangan lupa dengan selera makannya yang berada diatas rata-rata orang normal. Tapi, karena Luffy ia merasa ia mempunyai tempat untuk berbagi, hidupnya tak lagi sesuram sebelumnya, dan berbagai macam rasa khawatir seperti ini baru ia rasakan ketika memiliki Luffy. Yah, walau kadang Law berlebihan.

 **Garp** kakek Luffy, menitipkannya pada Law karena Luffy dikuliahkan disana. Entah, tapi ia sangat mempercayainya pada Law, putra sahabat karibnya yang sudah meninggal saat Law masih kecil. dan sejak saat itu Law diasuh olehnya. Ia pikir, mungkin Luffy bisa menjadi orang yang hebat seperti Law yang sekarang adalah dokter bedah dirumah sakit terkenal didistrik Punk Hazard. Walau usianya masih terbilang cukup muda.

"Torao, Ini pasti mahal yah?". Tanya Luffy yang seketika menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Memangnya, kenapa?". Jawab Law datar. 'Padahal tadi ia bersemangat ketika melihat aku membawakan makanan ini untuknya'. Pikir Law.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot! Aku ada uang kiriman dari Kakek untuk menghidupiku".

"Hei, tenang saja. Tak usah merasa tak enak begitu, Luffy-ya, kita 'kan bersaudara. Kurasa tak apa kalau aku sekali-kali melakukan ini untukmu."

"Sekali-kali? Hampir setiap kau pulang kerja, aku dibelikan makanan. Apa ini tak menguras hasil kerja kerasmu?".

"Ceh, aku ini dokter, makanan seperti ini takkan menguras uangku".

"Jadi sekarang kau sombong karena gajimu besar?". Ucap Luffy cemberut.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Luffy-ya". Ujar Law sambil mencubit pipi chubby Luffy dan yang dicubit hanya bisa mengaduh tak berdaya.

"Aw, Kau ini! Ugh… Lalu?". Ujar Luffy sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Mungkin, karena aku menyayangimu". Ujar Law sambil tersenyum.

"Bercandamu tak lucu". Ujar Luffy cemberut dengan apa yang Law katakan.

"Ah! Sudahlah, bereskan ini, bersihkan dirimu dan pergi tidur, ini sudah larut malam. Lagipula kau ada jam kuliah 'kan besok?". Sergah Law mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah! Ya!". Jawab Luffy sambil menumpuk beberapa piring dan membawanya ke dapur.

.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan sweater bermotif garis kesukaannya Luffy berbaring di ranjang diikuti dengan Law yang berbaring tepat disampingnya yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan boxer. Ya, memang di apartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan satu ranjang besar, Law tak mau menambah jumlah kasurnya atau pindah ke kamar lain yang mempunyai 2 kamar hanya karena kedatangan Luffy, akan sangat merepotkan dan uang yang ia keluarkan bakal sia-sia.

"Bakal dingin lho, kalau Torao hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan boxer saja". Ujar Luffy menarik selimutnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku harus ikut berselimut bersamamu". Jawab Law menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dan kemudian menarik Luffy kedalam dekapannya. "Begini, akan lebih hangat".

"Ugh! Torao!". Protes Luffy, tadinya Luffy merasa tak nyaman pertama kali Law memeluknya dan selalu menghindar. Tapi, apa daya Law selalu melakukannya dan Luffy mulai lelah untuk menghindar darinya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali kalau sedang cemberut, wajahmu bundar! Nanti tambah bundar lagi". Goda Law mencubit pipi Luffy. Tidak, ia tidak menggoda hanya karena ingin mengejek, tapi jujur dalam dirinya ia benar-benar merasa bahwa adik tak kandungnya ini bernar-benar lucu, bahkan, manis. Law sadar bocah yang ada didekapannya ini, bocah yang membuat hantinya menjadi lunak ini, sangat ia sayangi.

Bukan sekedar menyayangi karena ia adalah saudara tirinya. Tapi, mungkin Trafalgar D. Water Law sudah terlanjur mencintai sang otoutonya ini. Law tahu ini tak seharusnya terjadi, Law tahu ini tak normal, tapi yang namanya perasaan seperti ini tak bisa ia hilangkan secepat itu. Lagipula, perasaan ini datang sendiri bukan? Jadi biarlah.

"Ugh! Sakit..! berhenti mencubitku!".

"Habis, kau lucu sih, Luffy-ya".

"Eh?". Tiba-tiba Luffy terkejut dan menarik kerah T-shirt Law.

"Hei! A-apa yang kau mau lakukan! Lu-!". Ujar Law gelagapan.

"Kau menambah Tatomu lagi yah?!". Selidik Luffy sambil mengelus dada Law dengan tato bergambar hati terukir diatasnya.

'kukira dia mau melakukan apa…'. Pikir Law sambil menenangkan dirinya. "I-iya, tak masalah 'kan? Dan. Hei, jangan kau elus dadaku seperti itu". Protes Law sambil menyingkirkan tangan Luffy, bisa-bisa dia 'bangkit' dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Tak apa, aku hanya penasaran, kau suka sekali mengukir tubuhmu dengan tato. Lagipula, apa ini artinya? Gambar hati atau love?".

"Hmm, mungkin menggambarkan perasaanku padamu". Ujar Law sambil menyeringai.

"Torao! Tidak lucu! Berhentilah bercanda yang begituan". Ya, memang Luffy hanya mengira bahwa kakak tirinya ini bercanda, walaupun nyatanya ia mengatakannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

'aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok, Luffy-ya'. Batin Law."Ah! Sudah, sudah! Tidurlah, sudah larut". Paksanya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luffy.

"huh! whoam, ugh…. Malam, Torao-nii".

"Malam, Luffy-otouto, mimpi indah".

Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Yohohoho! ( Saya bukan Brook ) Kyaa! Apaan ini? Nista banget! Pendek yahh? Law OOC banget… Tapi, memang sulit sih bikin ga' OOC ya biarlah… Ini Fic pertama saya sebagai newbie disini, Hmm… Mungkin masih banyak typos dan hal-hal nista lainnya disini tapi saya harap para readers sekalian bias nikmatin dehh…

Rencana bakal bikin 3 chap, newbie langsung bikin chapter-chapteran… Tapi ga' pa-pa soalnya bakal panjang nanti. Still really need some comment from senpai-senpai semua agar bisa lebih berkualitas lagi ya, one last word.. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY TRUE FEELS ch.2**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, (maybe) typos, hasil pikiran nista author, Shonen-Ai, dll.**

 **Don't like don't give a shit**

.

.

.

.

"ugh… Celaka!"

Law terbangun pagi harinya tanpa Luffy disampingnya ia sadar ia terlambat bangun dan dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil kimono dan menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari Luffy. 'Ceh, aku kesiangan lagi. Jangan-jangan dia tak sarapan gara-gara aku tak memasakkannya lagi hari ini'. Begitu kiranya yang dipikirkan Law.

Baru saja sampai diruang tengah kedua mata beiris abu-abunya menangkap bayangan seseorang, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu orang yang tak asing tersebut langsung menyapa dirinya.

"Yo! Law-san, baru bangun tidur rupanya?".

"Zoro-ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Ya ampun, sudah biasa bukan kalau aku kesini untuk menjemput Luffy? Dan kau masih saja menganggapku seperti orang asing".

"Masalahnya, aku juga bisa mengantarnya. Lagipula, kau harus putar arah kalau mau menjemputnya apa tak masalah? Apa lagi kau sering tersesat".

"Yah, bagaimana yah? Aku hanya ingin menjemputnya saja. Hei, kau menejekku? Sekarang aku selalu mengaktifkan GPS juga jadi, jangan khawatir!". Jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Cih! Dia sama sekali tak menyukai sahabat Luffy yang satu ini, selalu saja mencari perhatian Luffy. Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat orang kurang ajar ini juga memeluk dan berkelakuan manis pada Luffy. Ugh! Law tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hari-hari Luffy bersama dengan orang ini disana? Cemburu? Ya! Sangat.

"Eh! Torao! Sudah bangun rupanya! Shishishi. Nah, aku mau berangkat dulu ya?". Tiba-tiba Luffy keluar dari dapur sambil membawa tas dan beberapa dokumen.

"Lho? Kau belum sarapan bukan?".

"Shishishi, tadi Zoro membawakanku makanan! Tenang saja, sudah kubereskan kok!"

 **GREP!** Dengan sigap Law mencengkram bahu Luffy dengan erat.

"Lho? Torao? Ada apa?".

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun hari ini, tak bisa membuatkanmu sarapan dan mengantarkanmu".

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagian, sudah ada Zoro untung dia membawakanku makanan juga! Shishishi, aku tau kau juga sedang kelelahan jadi tak tega membangunkanmu".

"Ehm! Maaf mengganggu tapi jam kuliah kita bakal dimulai, lho, Luffy". Praktis kata-kata Zoro mendapatkan deathglare dari sang dokter. 'Kalau saja kau bukan sahabat dekat Luffy, sudah lama aku ingin memotong-motong tubuhmu dan menjadikannya puzzle!'.

"Oke! Dahh! Torao!".

"Belajar yang benar, Luffy-ya".

.

.

.

 **CKLEK**

"Hei, Law-kun". Sapa Monet setelah membuka pintu ruangan Law tanpa izin.

"Bisa kau mengetuk pintu dahulu?".

"fufufu, Gomen. Oh! Aku diperintah Master untuk mengirim beberapa arsip ini, dia bilang kau membutuhkannya?".

"Iya, taruh saja diatas meja".

"Eh? Serius sekali?" Komentar Monet melihat sang orang yang diajak bicara malah bermain ria dengan gadgetnya sendiri.

"Ne, Law-kun. Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja?". Komentarnya lagi yang tahu bahwa Law sedang berkonsentrasi dengan gadgetnya bukan sedang membaca pesan atau browsing, melainkan memandangi potret sang otouto tercinta.

"Entahlah Monet, aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat sebagai saudara dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau tiba-tiba aku mengatakan itu? Aku takut hubungan kami yang sudah dekat seperti ini akan hancur seketika". Jawab Law dengan mata sayu. Ia tau ia menginginkan Luffy lebih dari sekedar saudara tapi mengetahui konsekuensinya ia sudah cukup normal untuk memutuskan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku Lihat kau sedang tersiksa sekali hari ini?". Ucap Monet yang duduk didekat Law setelah meletakkan arsip-arsipnya. Monet sudah tau semua tentang Law dan Luffy setelah Law kepergok memandangi potret Luffy untuk pertama kali dan mendengar dokter dingin ini curcol adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka didapatkan siapapun didunia ini.

"Hufft, mungkin, aku cemburu pada salah satu temannya. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya dia anggap sebagai kakaknya dan jika suatu hari nanti dia mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai…-".

Dengan sigap Monet mengelus punggung Law berniat menenangkan hati sang dokter tersebut.

"-Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya merelakannya".

Jujur saja, Monet-pun bingung harus berkata apa? Soalnya ini masalah yang sangat rumit dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menjadi sahabat curcol Law saja. "Lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan Law-kun, ikuti kata hatimu. Aku tau yang kita inginkan biasanya juga bukan yang terbaik untuk kita".

"Aku mengerti, Terima kasih".

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, bisa gawat kalau aku tidak ada disampingnya saat Master membutuhkanku".

"Maaf merepotkan".

"Ah! Itu gunanya teman kok, Law-kun". Jawab Monet sambil menutup ruangan praktik Law.

.

.

.

"Wah, kakakmu belum pulang juga yah?". Ujar Zoro sambil melangkah kedalam apartemen Luffy.

"Belum, seperti biasa ia pulang larut, mau main game denganku lagi?". Tawar Luffy sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku sih, mau-mau saja… Tapi, aku masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Kau 'kan gampang minta tolong ke kakakmu". Ujar Zoro kesal.

"Shishishi, tidak begitu juga! Aku juga menyelesaikannya sendiri kok!".

"Kelihatannya kakakmu sangat menyayangimu, Lu! Protektif juga kalau aku datang kesini menjemputmu. Ne, apakah kalian sering sayang-sayangan?". Goda Zoro sambil memegang dagu Luffy.

"Hei! Hentikan opini bodohmu itu! Zoro. Lagipula dia hanya sekedar kakak bagiku… Tak lebih!".

.

.

.

Law berlari menyusuri koridor apartemen, sangat senang hari ini bisa pulang sangat awal karena Shachi dan Penguin bisa menggantikannya. Dengan tangan penuh oleh-oleh hanya untuk otouto tercinta, Law dengan wajah sumringah menerka-nerka ekspresi senang macam apa yang akan Luffy berikan padanya nanti ya?

Sampai didepan kamar apartemennya ia menyadari bahwa Luffy tidak sendirian. 'ada Zoro-ya? Sedang apa mereka?'. Law-pun menempelkan telinganya kepintu kamar apartemennya berharap bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kelihatannya kakakmu sangat menyayangimu, Lu! Protektif juga kalau aku datang kesini menjemputmu Ne, apakah kalian sering sayang-sayangan?"

Cih, kata-kata Zoro mau tidak mau membuat Law sedikit terkekeh.

"Hei! Hentikan opini bodohmu itu! Zoro. Lagipula dia hanya sekedar kakak bagiku… Tak lebih!".

 **DEG! '** Kenapa? Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali? Kenapa ketika ia mengatakan itu hati ini sakit sekali? Ya tuhan, sekarang aku benar-benar tahu. Dihatinya aku tak lebih dari seorang kakak'. Hati Law mencelos saat itu juga. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya, bukan? Tapi kalau mendengar langsung dari mulutnya begini. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga.

 **CKLEK!**

"Eh! Law-san? Sudah pulang rupanya?". Kaget Zoro melihat Law sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Ya, aku ada pengganti jadi bisa pulang lebih awal". Jawab Law sekenanya setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya.

"Ditunggu Luffy didalam, wah! Banyak sekali oleh-olehnya?". Ujar Zoro terkejut melihat begitu banyak makanan yang dibawa Law.

"Ceh, sudah biasa, lagipula dia pasti bisa menghabiskannya". Jawab Law dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Lho! Torao! Sudah pulang! Senangnya! Ya ampun! Apa saja yang kau bawa". Teriak Luffy sambil menerjang Law.

"Yang kau suka".

"Baiklah! Aku juga lapar! Kau lapar juga 'kan? Lesu sekali! Eh! Zoro mau ikut gabung?".

"Ah, tidak ah… aku makan dirumah saja, aku yakin Oka-san sudah membuatkanku makanan dan akan marah jika tidak ku makan, jadi selamat bersenang-senang saja, aku pergi dulu!".

"Ya! Sampai besok! Zoro! Ayo, Torao!". Ajak Luffy sambil menarik tangan Law.

.

.

.

Walaupun Luffy tak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan orang lain tapi ia yakin kakaknya sekarang sedang merasa sedih. Dari mulai makan bersama sampai sudah terbaring ditempat tidurpun dia tidak berkata apapun hanya anggukan dan senyum yang dipaksakan yang ia tunjukkan, bahkan kemana pelukan selamat tidur untuk Luffy? Yang Law lakukan sekarang hanya memunggungi Luffy dan membungkam mulutnya tak jahil seperti biasa.

"Torao!". Panggil Luffy sambil mengguncang kakaknya yang berbaring disampingnya

"hn?". Law hanya berdehem tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu ya? Kok, tak seperti kau yang biasanya?"

"Tak ada, hei sekarang sudah larut, tidurlah…". Ucap Law setelah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Luffy dan mengelus rambut raven acak-acakannya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Law, Luffy menarik tangannya memaksa Law untuk memeluknya dan Luffypun melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Law. Law hanya bisa melotot tak percaya. Padahal selama ini Luffy selalu menolak dipeluk oleh Law dan ini pertama kali Luffy memeluknya. Enta tapi rasa galaunya sepertinya benar-benar terhapus dengan sempurna.

"Kau suka memelukku 'kan? Mungkin itu dapat meringankan rasa sedihmu hari ini…. Apapun yang membuatmu sedih". Ucap Luffy sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Itu pasti…". Ucap Law senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih….".

"Shishishi". Mungkin, kalau Luffy menganggapnya hanya sebagai kakak dan itu sudah membuat Luffy bahagia memiliki kakak sepertinya itu tak apa bukan? Yang penting Luffy bahagia bukan?

.

.

.

'Nafasnya sudah tenang, apakah dia sudah tidur?'. "Luffy-ya?". Panggil Law untuk memeriksa apakah otouto tercintanya ini sudah terlelap. 'Dia memang sudah tidur'.

"Kalau kau tau aku mengganggapmu lebih dari sekedar adik, apa reaksimu? Kalau aku berkata aku mencintaimu, apa reaksimu?". Law berhenti sejenak merasa kata-katanya tercekat, hatinya serasa diremas, ini sangat sakit. "Luffy-ya, aku mencintaimu… Kau orang yang dapat merebut hatiku yang tak dapat dimenangkan orang lain setelah takdir sudah merebut semua yang kusayangi dariku".

Mengingat masa lalunya kehilangan beberapa orang yang ia sayangi, ia tak mau mengambil resiko kalau yang satu ini akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. "Aku sama sekali tak mau kehilanganmu… Apapun nanti keadaan yang menghampirimu, aku senang kau menganggapku sebagai kakak itu berarti kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting 'kan? Walaupun, aku takkan munafik aku ingin lebih".

Didekatkannya bibirnya kedahi Luffy dan menciumnya penuh perasaan, air matanya mengalir begitu deras sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aishiteru, Luffy-ya…".

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY TRUE FEELS (End)**

 **Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, (maybe) typos, hasil pikiran nista author, Shonen-Ai, dll.**

 **Don't like don't give a shit**

.

.

.

.

"Torao! Sudah pagi! Dan ini hari jum'at yey!"

"Ugh, Luffy-ya… jangan melompat-lompat dikasur, kau mau membayar biaya service-nya?".

"Shishishi, Torao sih! Tak bangun-bangun!".

". . . Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Lu?". Bingung Law ketika memandang tiga buah onigiri dan segelas susu hangat dipangkuannya.

"Hanya untuk membalas kebaikanmu saja, selama ini aku yang selalu kau buatkan sarapan sekarang giliran aku yang buat! Selamat menikmati!". Ujar Luffy girang menunjukkan hasil karyanya pagi hari ini.

"Ahh, Lu, kau tak usah repot begini seharusnya".

"Sudah! Tenang dan makanlah! Apalagi suhu tubuhmu naik dari tadi malam aku jadi khawatir, ditambah salju yang turun tadi malam memperburuk keadaan".

"Salju? Saljunya sudah turun lagi?".

"Ah! Seperti Torao baru tinggal di Punk Hazard deh! Aku heran, biasa saja! Sudah makan onigirinya!". Paksa Luffy.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau menyuapiku". Ujar Law sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih".

"Ah! Torao! Selalu begitu!".

.

.

.

"Ini hari jum'at 'kan? Luffy-ya? Berarti kelasmu libur 'kan? Kenapa kau seperti sedang bersiap-siap?".

"Ah, bukan, aku sedang mencari beberapa hadiah".

"Hadiah?".

"Ya! Entah tapi kemarin aku dihujani banyak hadiah dari para senior". Ucap Luffy girang dan membawa beberapa kotak hadiah keatas kasur disebelah Law.

'Seperinya kau benar-benar racun Luffy, lihat beberapa hadiah yang kau dapat'. Ujar batin Law yang hanya dapat menggoyangkan kepalanya melihat berbagai bentuk dan macam hadiah. Melihat dari nama-nama yang tertera diatas kotak, Luffy benar-benar menarik hati orang-orang 'tidak biasa'. Sir Crocodile-sensei, Smoker-san, Bartolomeo, Cavendish, Zoro, bahkan Kidd si preman itu? Dan apa-apaan hanya ada satu nama cewek disitu? Boa Hancock itu 'kan cewek yang katanya paling mempesona di universitas yang ditempati Luffy itu? Ah! Adiknya ini memang supeeeeerrrr Cutee sesuai dengan apa kata Franky beberapa hari lalu.

"Hei Lu?".

"Iya?". Jawab Luffy sambil melihat pernak-pernik isi dari kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Di antara banyak orang yang memberimu hadiah itu, mana yang paling spesial dan mungkin malah kau sukai atau apa itulah". Tanya Law tak jelas sambil mulai menggerutu sendiri.

"Entahlah, mereka 'kan semua temanku semuanya spesial semuanya aku suka!". Oh! Ini yang kau dapat jika bertanya tentang topik ini, lagian Luffy 'kan paling tumpul soal masalah seperti ini.

"Tapi kalau kau Tanya orang yang paling aku suka sih, ada sebenarnya".

"Siapa?!". Ujar Law penasaran.

"Engkau!". Teriak Luffy sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah Law.

"A-aku? Ke-kenapa?".

"Ya karena Torao orangnya baik, mau menampungku dan mengurusku walau Torao sibuk, bahkan selalu membawakan makanan untukku, pokoknya, Torao kakak yang cool, shishishi".

"Ah? Ahaha, Terima kasih". Ucap Law sambil memeluk Luffy. "Aku juga menyukaimu, sangat"'.

"A-aduh! Torao, terlalu erat nih!". Ujar Luffy mengaduh karena pelukan Law.

"Maaf".

"Eh, kenapa Torao tidak berangkat bekerja?". Tanya Luffy sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku mengambil libur dihari yang sama denganmu sejak minggu ini, agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu".

"Bilang saja kau khawatir kalau meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian, tak apa Torao! Aku tidak akan merusak barang kok! Atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu khawatir!". Ujar Luffy agak melonjak.

"Bukan begitu, Lu, aku memang ingin bersamamu saja". Ujar Law sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luffy.

"Ugh! Memangnya kenapa? Kau selalu saja begitu, jangan khawatirkan aku berlebihan ah! Torao! Aku ini sudah besar-".

"Kalau aku bilang aku ingin bersamamu, ya aku ingin bersamamu hanya itu, Lu". Ujar Law sebelum Luffy mengomel lebih jauh. "Karena aku ingin bisa bersamamu, lebih dekat denganmu itu saja…". Sambung Law yang hanya mendapat respon diam dari Luffy bingung mencerna kata-kata yang Law ucapkan.

"Ah, ya sudah, kau mau bermain game? Aku membeli game baru kemarin sekalian aku seduhkan coklat panas untuk kita berdua, bagaimana?". Ujar Law mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap Luffy tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Ayo!" Ujar Luffy sambil melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Aku kalah lagi! Torao main curang nih! Aku takkan kalah dibabak berikutnya". Ujar Luffy girang sambil menyeruput kembali coklat panasnya.

"Huh! Buktikan dong". Jawab Law menyeringai sambil kembali mendekap Luffy dipangkuannya.

"Memang benar kata Torao".

"Benar bagaimana?".

"Begini lebih hangat". Posisi Luffy memang dipangku oleh Law, dan Law mengenakan jaketnya agar mereka merasa lebih hangat. Ah, Law berharap tak ada seorangpun yang akan merusak kehangatan mereka, berjam-jam begini-pun ia sanggup.

Setelah selesai bermain Luffy mendongakkan wajahnnya keatas memperhatikan wajah Law.

"Hei, Lu, ada apa?". Tanya Law yang ditatap dengan intens.

"Kau, tampan, Torao, kenapa sampai sekarang tak ada gadis yang mau bersamamu? Atau kau saja yang tak mau mencari?". Pertanyaan Luffy membuat Law bingung.

"Tak ada yang menarik". 'Hanya kau yang berhasil menarik hatiku Luffy-ya'. Ujar Law dalam hati.

"Menurutku Monet-san yang beberapa kali sering kesini itu cantik! Dan mempesona, pantas lho! Sama Torao! Orangnya baik lagi, selalu membawa oleh-oleh untukku, atau malah kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Luffy asal sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak, dia hanya sekedar teman kerja, tidak lebih".

"Ketika aku berkunjung kesana kau juga sedang bersama Monet-san aku tau kalian ada sesuatu".

'Itu karena aku sedang curhat tentang dirimu padanya, Luffy-ya'. Jawab Law dalam hati. "Ya, apa salahnya teman kerja berjalan bersama?".

"Ayolah! Aku takkan memberi tahu siapapun". Paksa Luffy sambil mengguncang bahu Law.

"Ya ampun. Lu, hanya kau". Ujar Law menggenggam pundak Luffy erat.

"Maksudmu?".

"Hanya kau yang-". **TING TONG.** "Hufft, tunggu sebentar Lu, aku akan membukakkan pintu". Ujar Law sambil pergi menuju pintu. Yah, siapapun orang ini, ia datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Dan baru saja Law membukakan pintu seseorang tersebut langsung meneriakinya.

"Ya ampun Law! Kau tega sekali!". Teriak orang itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Ca-caesar? Dan, apakah begitu kelakuanmu setelah seseorang membukakan pintu untukmu?". Ujar Law yang malah balik memarahi Caesar.

"Hei, kurang ajar kau! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mengubah jadwal liburmu sih! Aku kerepotan mengurus pasien!". Bentak Caesar sambil menerobos masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi ruang tamu.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku belum mempersilahkan-".

"Belum ada setengah hari dan aku minta pada Monet untuk istirahat hari ini, dan hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengganti hari liburmu?". Potong Caesar sambil mengambil beberapa potong cheese cake dan melahapnya.

"Ya, aku ingin bersama dengan Lu, itu saja". Ujar Law santai sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Caesar.

"Ah! Shu ro ro ro ro! Jadi begitu, jadi jelas semuanya! Eh? Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?".

"Dia sedang keluar-".

"Master!". Baru saja Law membuat alasan sang objek pembicaraan malah berlari menghambur dan memeluk Caesar.

"Sedang keluar eh?". Ujar Caesar sambil memicingkan alisnya. "Oh! Luffy-chan! Kau manis sekali! Ini! Aku membawakanmu setoples candy!" Ujar Caesar sambil menunjukkan setomples penuh candy.

"Yey! Makasih! Master memang baik!". Puji Luffy sambil membuka toples candynya.

"Hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh memberikan itu pada Luffy? Terakhir kali kau memberikannya itu membuatnya sakit gigi".

"Aduh! Law, lagian dia suka kok! Hanya saja memang harus diatur memakannya dan jangan lupa sikat gigi". Ujar Caesar sambil menirukan salah satu model iklan pasta gigi.

"Iya, Torao, kali ini aku takkan memakannya langsung sekaligus". Ujar Luffy sambil memasukkan salah satu candy ke mulutnya.

"Aw! Sepertinya ada yang C-e-m-b-u-".

"Ah! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini, Caesar!". Bentak Law yang sudah naik pitam. Harusnya hari ini khusus hanya untuk dirinya dan Luffy, dokter gila tak ada dalam daftarnya sama sekali.

"Shu ro ro ro, baiklah, baik aku mengerti… Aku pergi".

"Ah!? Master baru saja sampai, paling tidak bermainlah denganku atau melakukan eksperimen dengan bahan dapur lagi!". Ujar Luffy sambil cemberut.

"Aduh, maaf Luffy-chan, banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan, disini sudah ada Law, dan kurasa kalian punya banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan berdua, dan banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan… Kapan-kapan saja ya?" Ujar Caesar sambil mengelus rambut Luffy

"Janji ya! Kapan-kapan ajak Smiley ya? Aku kangen sama anak anjing lucu itu!".

"Oh, tentu, kurasa dia juga kangen sama kamu. Ya sudah, selamat habiskan waktu berdua ya? Shu ro ro ro". Ujar Caesar sambil keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

"Hei, jangan bermain-main terus! Luffy-ya, cepat kemari dan tidur!". Perintah Law sambil mengelap tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk. Huh, kalau tadi Luffy tidak melemparkan tepung ketika sedang membuat kue dia takkan mau mandi lagi.

"Sebentar! Eh? Ah! Torao hentai!". Teriak Luffy sambil menutup matanya yang baru memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Law yang hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk.

"He-hentai katamu!". 'Dan kenapa reaksimu seperti gadis kecil begitu sih? Lu?'. Ujar Law dalam hati melihat Luffy yang menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lagian, Torao sihh!". Cemberut Luffy sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Hei, Lu? Keberatan tidak kalau aku tidur dengan memakai ini saja?". Goda Law sambil menyeringai.

"Hentai!".

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut terus…". Ujar Law sambil berbaring didekat Luffy, Ya, dia sudah mengenakan T-shirt kuning dan boxer. Melihat sang terkasih tak senang Law langsung memakai pakaiannya dan menghampiri Luffy.

"Habis dari tadi pagi, Torao selalu saja mengusir teman-temanku!". Law sedikit bungkam. Memang bukan hanya Caesar yang ia usir setelahnya banyak pengunjung yang ingin ngajak Luffy nge-date tapi hasilnya mereka mendapat glare dari Law. Lho? Dia 'kan hanya ingin berdua di hari libur bersama Luffy? Apa salahnya? Dan mereka hanya mengganggu. Ini kesempatannya.

"Gomen, Luffy, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saja dan kelihatannya hanya hari seperti ini aku bisa bersamamu". Ujar Law sejujur-jujurnya.

"Kenapa sih? Sepertinya Torao sangat ingin hanya berdua bersamaku? Bahkan aku dengar, Torao membatalkan janji dengan Buffalo-san dan Baby-5-san? Mereka 'kan teman sejak kecil Torao?".

"Kapan lagi aku bisa habiskan waktu seharian begini bersamamu Lu?". Jawab Law sambil membenamkan kepalanya ketengkuk Luffy sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa sih, Torao memperlakukan aku seperti…. Pacar Torao?".

"Pa-pacar? Hm, bagaimana yah?". Ujar Law malah menggoda Luffy.

"Aku Tanya serius! Torao!". Bentak Luffy sambil menatap tajam. Law tertegun baru kali ini dia melihat Luffy seperti ini, ia memang benar-benar serius. Apa seharusnya dia katakan saja? Atau menyembunyikannya lagi? Oh! Kami-sama tolonglah aku! Berikan aku jawaban.

"Ne, Luffy-ya". Gumam Law sambil menyentuh pipi Luffy. "Mungkin kau benar soal aku beranggapan bahwa kau adalah pacarku… Karena Luffy-ya… Aku, mencintaimu".

Hening. Luffy hanya menatap Law dengan pandangan kosong, entah dia tidak mengerti atau tak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini? Mereka masih saling menatap.

'Oh! Kami-sama, setelah ini Luffy akan membenciku, dia tak mau bermain game denganku lagi, membuat kue, mengerjakan tugas dia akan menjauhiku…. Dia akan merasa jijik'. Law sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi melihat Luffy hanya bungkam. "Semua yang kulakukan, hanya atas dasar cinta padamu, kalau melihat kau dengan orang lain aku merasa perutku bergolak, aku cemburu".

Mata Luffy membulat mendengar pernyataan yang mendadak begini.

"Kau orang yang dapat merebut hatiku yang tak dapat dimenangkan orang lain setelah takdir sudah merebut semua yang kusayangi dariku. Aku sama sekali tak mau kehilanganmu… Apapun nanti keadaan yang menghampirimu, aku senang kau menganggapku sebagai kakak itu berarti kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting 'kan? Walaupun, aku takkan munafik aku ingin lebih".

"Tapi, tolong, setelah ini kalaupun kau tak suka jangan menghindariku, hidupku hancur jika kau lakukan itu. Maafkan aku terlanjur mencintaimu". Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Law, membayangkan kalau Luffy akan pindah hanya karena pernyataan ini, ia akan kehilangn Luffy.

"Kenapa Torao menangis? Tak usah menangis dong! Kau terlihat seperti Chopper lho". Ujar Luffy sambil mengelap air mata Law. "Shishishi… Torao takut ditolak sama aku? Gimana yah? Aku juga cinta sama Torao!". Teriak Luffy sambil memeluk Law.

"Be-benarkah itu Luffy-ya?". Tanya Law tak percaya sambil menatap Luffy tak percaya.

"Shishishi, mungkin… Soalnya aku juga merasa hal yang sama, mungkin nama perasaan itu, seperti yang kau bilang". Ujar Luffy polos.

Beberapa tetes air mata keluar lagi dari mata Law dan kembali memeluk Luffy dengan erat, se-erat yang ia bisa lakukan. "Lho! Torao! Aku bilang jangan na-".

"Terima kasih, Lu… Terima kasih… Kau yang sudah mengembalikan semua perasaanku yang terpendam, kau yang telah mengubahku kembali, Terima kasih!". Luffy hanya memeluk Law balik, ia tau kakaknya ini sangat bahagia seperti halnya dirinya, "Ehehe… Sama-sama…".

"Kukira bahkan, Torao sudah berpacaran dengan Monet-san… Jadi aku menggodamu untuk memastikan… Aku juga agak, mungkin, cemburu". Sambung Luffy mengakui kenapa ia menggoda Law waktu itu.

"Hanya ada kau Lu, hanya ada kau disini". Jawab Law sambil mendaratkan tangannya didadanya. "Hei, kau pikir siapa yang lebih menderita menahan cemburu setiap kali melihatmu digodai orang lain?".

"Aduh! Torao mereka itu teman-temanku kok! Saranku sih, Torao jangan terlalu posesif… Aku banyak punya teman. Walaupun aku tau beberapa mengaku tertarik padaku tapi 'kan aku Cuma sayang Torao! Hehe".

"Ceh, bocah sepertimu tak pantas menggombal…".

"Biarin, wekk!".

"Tapi. Maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan Zoro-ya kemarin… Kukira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak, tidak lebih". Law tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu dan ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Ehm, karena kupikir… Torao juga menganggapku hanya sebagai saudara, aku takut kalau aku bilang aku cinta Torao, Torao bakal menjauhiku… Jadi walau hanya menjadi otoutomu aku sudah senang". Oh, jadi apa yang membuat mereka memendam perasaan mereka adalah hal yang sama? Selama ini ternyata mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan kekhawatiran yang sama? "Aku agak terkejut ketika tau bahwa Torao khawatir dengan sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan juga". Sambung Luffy kemudian.

"Oh! Jadi itu yang membuat Torao galau malam itu?". Tanya Luffy sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Di-diam!".

"Shishishishi"

"Luffy-ya". Panggil Law lembut sambil menengadahkan dagu Luffy. "I-iya?".

Dengan sekejap Law sudah menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang menggebu ini murni atas dasar cinta. Agak lama dan Law melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau harus jadi milikku, aku memaksa". Ujar Law sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luffy dan menciumnya.

"Kalau kau memaksa…. Aku tak punya, jalan lain untuk memilih". Ah, Law merasa menjadi orang terbahagia dibumi saat ini, semua mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, semua kekhawatirannya hilang saat itu juga. Entah, dia kehabisan kata-kata, ungkapan setuju dari Luffy adalah kata-kata terindah yang ia dengar selama ini.

Dan sekarang sang orang terkasih dipelukannya, sang pencuri hatinya sudah menjadi miliknya dan akan selalu begitu.

 **OWARI (dengan nistanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apaan ini?! Hufftt, ga' pa-pa akhirnya selesai juga, gimana? Kurang puas kah? Kurang happy ending kah? Kurang sreg? Gomenn,,, Ga' ada inspirasi di cahap terakhir…! Tapi lago mood nulis jadi dirampungin ajah hehhehe

Maaf kalo gaje banget! Tapi saya emang kehabisan pelangi inspirasi (mungutin pelangi inspirasi kaya Squidward ) Udah dehh… Please, review?


End file.
